1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there are many compact electronic devices and automatic transaction devices on each of which there is mounted a touch panel for a user to directly touch the display screen for manipulating the object displayed within the screen. Use of the touch panel can provide advantages such as realizing intuitive operation and enabling even a user unfamiliar with keyboard or keypad operation to easily perform operation. There are some recent electronic devices in which the display object displayed within the screen is moved or predetermined processing is performed by this movement operation, by a user operating a touch panel thereof.
In relation to such technology, there is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-52497 a technology related to an optical touch panel on which operation can be performed without direct touch on it. Use of the optical touch panel disclosed in the above-cited document enables a user to perform operation without touching the touch panel itself and improves user operability.